


The White Swan (día 5: disfraces)

by diamondsnsins



Series: Kurokura week 2020 [5]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, First Time, Gay Bar, Historical Dress, Historical References, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, camp talk, soft uwu
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondsnsins/pseuds/diamondsnsins
Summary: Kurapika visita por primera vez una Molly house en Londres y atrae la atención de Chrollo.Fanfic para el día 5 (disfraces) de la Kurokura week
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Series: Kurokura week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908856
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The White Swan (día 5: disfraces)

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic está inspirado en las Molly Houses del siglo XVIII de Inglaterra, eran una especie de bares gays donde los hombres homosexuales iban para reunirse y encontrar pareja. Generalmente iban disfrazados de mujeres y fingían ser una en su manera de hablar e incluso se inventaban historias (como que tenían hijos, eran viudas o cosas así). Hay partes en el fanfic donde se hace referencia a los personajes de forma femenina, pero son hombres, no sé si esto es lo suficientemente aclaratorio (? pero esa era la etiqueta gay de la época.

Kurapika estaba nervioso, trataba de disimularlo aferrándose a la capa que cubría su atuendo para esa noche: un ligero vestido campirano blanco ajustado por un corsé bastante modesto de color beige. Trató de enfocarse en encontrar la casa de madera a las afueras de la ciudad, la cual en realidad era un monumento al libertinaje y era un secreto a voces entre los hombres de Londres. Cuando llegó, notó un dibujo de un cisne blanco en la fachada de la casa, por fin había llegado al famoso White Swan. 

Al entrar, un moso le ayudó a retirarse la capa y por un momento Kurapika pudo jurar que todos en el bar lo escudriñaban. Normal, un rostro desconocido se aparece, un chico con una inusual combinación de cabello rubio y piel bronceada por el trabajo de campo no era algo de todos los días. Ocultando sus nervios, Kurapika se dirigió hasta la barra robando los suspiros de algunos hombres que al igual que él iban vestidos de manera estrafalaria.

-Hola, querida, nunca te había visto por aquí- dijo un hombre con un fingido acento francés.

Al voltear a ver a su interlocutor, se encontró con un hombre mayor que él. Al igual que todos en el bar, también estaba disfrazado de mujer, pero su ropa sin duda alguna era la más llamativa del lugar: un vestido con una interminable capa de olanes y considerable volumen, un ajustado corsé con un intricado diseño que con tan sólo verlo podrías sentirte asfixiado, pesados collares con perlas adornaban su cuello y una peluca unida a un sombrero que probablemente sólo usaría alguna dama inglesa se erguían sobre su cabeza. Por alguna razón, toda su ropa y accesorios eran de color negro a excepción del collar. Medio extraño, incluso para los estándares de una Molly house. 

-Soy nueva en la ciudad- respondió Kurapika tratando de imitar los manerismos de los chicos citadinos homosexuales.

El hombre que lo interceptó sonrió divertido, sus ojos negros brillaban misteriosos bajo todo el pesado maquillaje que traía puesto.

-No importa, ¿te gustaría venir conmigo, _mademoiselle_?- dijo aquel hombre, como una forma de invitar amablemente a Kurapika a pasar la noche con él. 

Kurapika asintió con timidez y siguió a su interlocutor a través del bar hasta llegar a unas escaleras que conducían a una planta subterránea. 

-¿Tienes nombre?- preguntó el hombre de ojos negros mientras cambiaban a través del pasillo en busca de una habitación desocupada.

-Aún no- respondió Kurapika ahora hablando como él mismo -Puedes llamarme por mi nombre real, Kurapika.

-Entonces es justo que yo te diga el mío también. Soy Chrollo.

Ambos ingresaron a la primera habitación vacía que encontraron, era demasiado estrecha y sólo tenía una cama, pero eso era más que suficiente.

-Esto es cansado- dijo Chrollo mientras se quitaba la peluca y el sombrero. Por alguna razón, Kurapika tenía ganas de pasar sus manos por el cabello negro natural de aquel hombre. 

Chrollo tomó la mano de Kurapika entre sus manos con gentileza y lo guió hacia la cama. 

-Lo que dijiste antes, ¿era verdad?- preguntó Chrollo curioso

-Lo es. No hace mucho que llegué a la ciudad. Soy de un condado, lejos de aquí

-Sí, se nota- dijo Chrollo con un tono divertido, lo que causó un sonrojo de vergüenza en Kurapika -Es adorable- declaró antes de besar con suavidad los labios de Kurapika. 

Rápidamente, las manos de Chrollo viajaron hasta las tres cuerdas del sencillo corsé de Kurapika para después despojarlo de aquella prenda y del vestido. 

-¡Oh _mon Dieu_ , eres toda una muñeca!- exclamó Chrollo, recuperando el falso acento francés de antes. 

Chrollo deslizó su mano por todo el pecho de Kurapika, no le mintió con el halago, el pecho terso del rubio combinado con sus finas facciones y esbelta figura lo hacían parecer una muñeca. Pronto las manos de Chrollo llegaron hasta los calzoncillos de lino del chico más joven, esa era la única prenda masculina que llevaba y el mayor lo miró con un poco de desaprobación.

-Si gustas, puedo enseñar a vestirte adecuadamente- dijo Chrollo y retiró la prenda del cuerpo del chico -Después de todo, enseñar cosas nuevas a niñas como tú es mi pasatiempo favorito.

El pelinegro se levantó de la cama y empezó a quitarse las pesadas enaguas y la crinolina hasta que todo lo que quedó de su cintura para abajo eran unas medias de encaje y unas bragas de encaje que claramente no estaban diseñadas para un cuerpo masculino, pues su miembro estaba dolorosamente restringido. Kurapika no pudo evitar salivar ante la erótica vista, ver al hombre vestido así le producía un extraño e inexplicable placer. Por último, Chrollo se despojó de sus altos tacones y se inclinó para quitarle las botas a Kurapika. Nuevamente, el mayor subió de nuevo a la cama y acomodó uno de los mechones de cabello de Kurapika detrás de su oreja.

-Puedo ver que es la primera vez que haces esto. No tengas miedo, confía en mí, ¿sí?- dijo Chrollo para después volver a besar al rubio.

Esta vez, ambos se recostaron por completo en la cama. Mientras todo aquello pasaba, Kurapika se sentía menos cohibido, al final haber venido a la ciudad luego de huir de casa fue la mejor decisión. Irónicamente, disfrazado podía ser su verdadero yo, tal vez Chrollo también.


End file.
